In recent years, in order to cope with an increase in high-capacity service or the like in a wireless communication system such as a portable telephone, multi-user Multi Input Multi Output (MIMO) transmission techniques have been studied in terms of improving spectral efficiency (NPL 1). In order to suppress degradation in performance due to interference (inter-user interference) that occurs between users, transmission precoding techniques that have high interference suppression performance, such as Tomlinson Harashima Precoder (THP) and Vector Perturbation (VP), have been studied in such multi-user MIMO (NPL 2 and NPL 3).
Furthermore, in order to cope with the increase in high-capacity service or the like, in terms of dispersing traffic, a cellular environment including a heterogeneous network has been studied where multiple base station devices are arranged in such a manner that part or all of a coverage area of a macro cell that micro cell base station devices constitute overlaps a coverage area of a cell that low-power base station devices (a pico-cell base station device, a femto-cell base station device, and the like) which have lower transmission power than the macro cell base station devices constitute, and each terminal is distributed (load-distributed) to each base station device (NPL 4).
Furthermore, in order to suppress degradation in performance due to interference (intercell interference, inter-sector interference and the like) and the like that occur between cells in a cellular environment, coordinated communication (Coordinated Multi Point transmission/reception (CoMP)) techniques that suppress interference which is applied from a cell on the transmitting side to a different cell have been studied (NPL 5).